


stale fog in this star's heart

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (voltron) is adorable, Keith as an accent, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Prince Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blood mentions, fight me on this, i figured it'd be better than having the whole pidge's gender debate in my comment section, no actual frickle frackle tho, ok maybe this is enough, sorry im a sailor so are my characters, this is a mess, ur safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There, staring right back at him with a crazy mixture of fear, confusion, adrenaline, and pain, were the violet eyes of a trembling human.





	stale fog in this star's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Random use of this random alien language that maybe I'll translate maybe I won't (the code is super easy), read tags for any other worries regarding any trigger that you may have, if you don't see a triggering subject on the tags that you see on the fic, warn me so I will add it to the tags immediately. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! (Kudos and comments are welcome even for us anon writers).

The situation Lance found himself in was unusual. Like, it’s not every day you board on a giant mechanic blue alien lion with two of your classmates and a supposedly dead lieutenant traveling through space at thousands of light years speed, eventually arriving at a castle where you meet a 10.000-year-old alien princess and her…  _ counselor _ ? Sidekick? Right-hand man? Mechanic? Whatever. Anyways, Lance actually thinks he deserves a medal for being so  _ chill _ during all that, if it was his cousin  _ Jorge _ , he’d be shitting his fucking pants, but  _ no _ , he was  _ Lance Alejandro Sanchez McClain _  and he was kicking his panicking brain’s ass like Mulan kicked Shan Yu’s by not freaking out to the point of madness in the last weeks he had passed in the Castle of Lions.

Still, even after all the bullshit, he had already gone through, the planet the Castle had had an emergency landing on was… weird. The sky was green, the floor was fluorescent pink, and the insects Lance saw were the size of Hunk’s head.

It was weird and scary and Lance wanted to go home immediately and get some cuddles and  _ medianoches _ with his mamá. No creepy alien insects, just some good hugs, and sandwiches.

“What exactly  _ is _ this planet?” Pidge asks, checking some device to check if the planet had a breathable atmosphere while looking at the purple leaves of the trees that surrounded them from all angles, a few small animals with at least 6 eyes running away from them. Princess Allura’s attention immediately goes from Lance to Pidge, and Lance couldn’t be more grateful. But, instead of answering herself, Coran answers Pidge’s question.

“My database says we are in Wakaprae, the smallest planet in all of the Dakac galaxy, it is known to be an uninhabited planet, no civilization, just cute little animals” the ginger man beams, as usual, “It is an astonishing place! When I was a young lad just like you all, I used to go there all the time with my buddy Ryx and we’d hunt for Ghuxabluses! Snarky creatures, the Ghuxabluses, they look adorable at first but if you rile one of them the whole pack attacks, their venom can make one hallucinate for days!”

The Paladins blinked at Coran, who was petting a strong bright orange bush that seemed to respond to the petting with fruits of the same odd orange. Great, now besides worrying about how they’re gonna  _ survive _ on this random planet that they know nothing about, they also have to worry about some Goo-ksa-bus thingies that may or may not get them killed. Sure, awesome, Lance could deal with it.

Yeah, no, he couldn’t.

“Ugh,” he groaned, kicking a weirdly shaped rock in the distance, “This planet  sounds dangerous… Why didn’t we land in, I don’t know,  _ Unicorn _ galaxy or something, with no Gum Sack Blooms to eat us alive!”

“A Ghuxablus would never eat an entire human!” Coran badgered, looking betrayed, the tip of his pointy ears going bubblegum pink, “They feed off of small insects and native flowers, their poison is actually produced as a way to dispose of residue stomach acid that the flow-”

“Coran.” Hunk interrupts, “I don’t wanna be rude, dude, but I don’t think any of us wanna hear about some alien animal’s digestive system right now.”

“Hunk is right,” said Shiro, poking a tree branch that also responded to touch, his expression filled with confusion, “This planet sounds too quiet, I haven’t heard anything ever since we got here.”

Pidge nods, taking off their helmet.

“True, but Coran  _ did _ say there are no people here.”

“Still, we should be careful,” said Allura, from behind Shiro, brushing what looked like a spider from her shoulder nonchalantly, “The data we have is from 10.000 years ago, there’s no way we can tell if any civilization hasn’t taken over the planet during that period of time.”

Lance huffs, walking over to a purple and white rock and poking it with the back of his inactive bayard.

“I doubt it,” he said, “who would even live in this place? I don’t know about you guys, but I’d have a constant headache with all these bright colors.”

“Don’t be such a pain in the ass, Lance,” Pidge answers, rolling their eyes, “I actually kinda like the colors.”

“Pidge,” Hunk deadpans, “no offense, but you like pineapple on pizza.”

“It’s a perfectly valid menu option! The sweet overcomes the salt in a way it doesn’t make the cheese disappear and it’s absolutely delicious!”

“It’s not,” Lance says, emotionless, “It’s bad.”

“As if  _ you _ know anything about good pizza,” retorted Pidge, looking offended, “you’re such a basic bitch, I bet you order, like,  _ pumpkin spice lattes _ on Starbucks.”

“What’s  _ wrong _ with pumpkin spice lattes?” Shiro added in, looking twice as offended as Pidge had in the beginning.

“Shiro, what the  _ fuck _ , dude?” Lance said, “Honestly, I expected so much more from a lieutenant who lost his arm to fighter aliens.”

Suddenly, Pidge looks shocked and their breath catches, their eyes doubling on size.

“Lance, watch out-”

" _HGLK_ _! Dsl ziv blf?! Dszg wl blf czmg rm Aekdih?! _ "  a voice shouts loudly on Lance's right ear, he can feel a cold blade against his neck as someone’s hand holds tight on his arm, keeping it on his back and paralyzing him.

The other Paladins are frozen, they look at whoever’s behind him like they’ve seen a fucking talking zebra and Lance is honestly torn between wanting to see or wishing not to, who knows what’s behind him. Coran raises one of his hands, but before he can do or say anything, the person behind him shout again, their voice hoarser than before, somehow making it scarier:

" _Wlm'g_ _ blf wziv nlev! Lgsvidrhv, r’oo proo srn. _ ” their breath is shaky behind Lance’s ear. The language they were speaking sounded nothing like any of the languages Lance had heard before in any of their trips to different corners of the universe, it sounded like random words and sounds were thrown in the wind to form a phrase.

“I’m- I am afraid we cannot understand what you’re saying.” Coran stutters, not moving a muscle from his initial position.

There’s a long pause, the cold blade still resting against Lance’s neck, a warm strip of blood dripping on his right shoulder, he fails to breathe. The hand tightens for a second, and the blade moves only a millimeter closer.

_ “ Sld wl r’pmld blf dlm’g sfig  nv ? _ ” the voice sounded less angry now, and more concerned, like a fugitive or a child in danger, and Lance didn’t know how to respond to that, the blade felt closer than ever. " _ Dv ziv z’kvzxufo prmtxln, dv szev xzfhvw ml szin _ …”

“We mean  _ no  harm _ ,” Allura said, voice calm as it had ever been, raising her hands slowly, the tips of her fingers obviously shaking as she spoke.

The blade left his neck at the same time the grip on his shoulder softened, he fell forward, his knees scraped the hard pink floor, his hands stopping him from falling on his face. He took a second to stand up, afraid the person behind him would come back for him and be pissed about his attempted escape.

As quickly as he could manage, he ran so he could reach the others, and he didn’t look back until he reached Hunk, who took hold of him in a hug without looking away, the others were also still frozen in place, not looking at anything else besides the mysterious stranger.

Fearing he would see the face of some sort of horrible monster, Lance turned around slowly.

There, staring right back at him with a crazy mixture of fear, confusion, adrenaline, and pain, were the violet eyes of a trembling human.


End file.
